Talk:Hogarth Hughes/@comment-50.86.49.2-20180905210432
I would love to see a cartoon network animated spinoff series Set in 1959 to 1973 And 2 years after the events of the first movie and Hogarth will have a sister named Maria who was born in 1958 1 year after the movie season one will take place in 1959 to 1961 Where Hogarth wants to find the giant and two of his best friends Henry and George and a girl named Lucy they came with him to find the giant And they discovered when the giant rebuild him self and tries to cross the Canada border the us government captures him and takes him to Area 51 to be reversed engineered and experimented on the 4 rescue the giant US government caught them but they decide to let them go and at the end of season 1 the giant slowly remembers his past season 2 takes place in 1963 to 1965 The Soviet union Plans to launch a nuclear attack on America The general calls in Hogarth and the giant and Henry and George and Lucy and the four form their own 1st superhero team and they travel across the world to get clues and piece it together to figure out who’s leading the Soviet union to begin world war 3 The man’s name is jack pine and the twist is That he’s the man responsible for his dad’s death The fourth find him in submarine as he prepares to hack the system to trigger World War III Hogarth tries to kill him but he spares him and turns him in to the authorities and at the end of season 2 the giant remembers that he used to be a galactic soldier for a galactic government called you guess it the Galactic Federation season 3 takes place in 1967 to 1969 A mysterious flu is spreading across Rockwell Maine Hogarth and The giant and Henry and George and Lucy decided to figure out what is this flu is the four learn the flu is from a meteor that crashed landed a week ago the 4 destroy the meteor and everyone that’s infected by it is no longer sick the giant finally remembers his past he used to be a galactic soldier for the galactic federation he used to be in a war that occurred 1200 years ago and battle a reptilian race and only way to End was to blow up their planet and the giant drifted into space and 1 reptilian only survived and drifted to space with him season 4 takes place in 1971 to 1973 Hogarth and Henry and George and Lucy celebrate maria’s 13th birthday and meanwhile in the woods something lands there and it was the reptilian named Lara she recruits Kent mansly to end the giant in order to get revenge and Lara reveals to Hogarth and Henry and George and Lucy about the giant’s backstory to them and the 3 forgive him they hunt them down to a boat witch is there base the giant destroys it Hogarth and Henry and George and Lucy were able to rescue Kent mansly and the 4 were able get off the boat in time before it explodes the giant and the 4 survived but Lara doesn’t survive Kent mansly apologize’s to Hogarth and his friends and gets turned into the authorities and it will have a epilogue part 1 takes place in 1975 where it shows us Lucy and Hogarth’s wedding and at the end of part 1 of the epilogue Hogarth and Lucy dance under the moon with everybody else part 2 takes place in 1996 where we see a 14 year old boy and a 12 year old girl returns home from school they went inside there home there parents are not home so they decide to look around and find their dad’s keys in there parents room and they realize it has the keys to the barn that there not allowed in so they open the door and went in and find a bunch of stuff that probably belong to their dad and wend they went to the back of the barn they find the giant there parents came in there shocked they learn the truth and it’s revealed that their parents are Hogarth and Lucy and there kids names are Hogarth jr and clare and they talked to there parents including the giant they learn what their parents are telling them is so they went back inside the house to learn the rest of the story and Lucy closed the door to the barn and lock it and the giant went back to sleep the end